Destinée
by Armos
Summary: (Histoire finie)Decouvrez la quete d'armos et d'oni dans cette histoire
1. Prologue

1 Le mystère du mal  
  
Prologue  
  
Link venait de battre Ganon sur les ruines de sa tour. Link dit alors : Pourquoi veut-tu tout contrôler et tout détruire?? Ganon lui répondit : Je ne voulais pas détruire ce beau monde je voulais du pouvoir pour pouvoir atteindre le monde des rêves.Pour que je puisse reposer mon âme maudite!!!Mais tu m'a vaincu et je serais a tout jamais détruit mais souvient toi d'une chose : la destruction d'un être maléfique entraine la création d'un autre plus puissant encore.Et Ganon se désintégra. Zelda  
  
Qui regardait le spectacle dit : le monde des rêves est l'endroit ou les rêves des gens se réalisent, pour y aller il faut être très puissant et contrôler un monde ou être pur du cœur. Ganondorf a toujours voulu y aller depuis sa tendre enfance mais il ne pouvait y aller car son cœur avait un ombre et son âme était maudite. Et pour réaliser ce rêve il conquérit Hyrule par la force. Maintenant Ganon est mort et un esprit maléfique encore plus puissant vient d'être créé. Pour contrer cette malédiction tu dois détruire la cause qui a rendu Ganondorf fou. Tu dois détruire la chose qui l'a fait basculer de l'autre côté. Je ne sait pas ce que c'est mais c'est a toi de le découvrir.Bonne chance!  
  
Et Link retourna dans le passé. 


	2. Mort d'un heros et d'un valeureux enemi

Chapitre 1  
  
Mort d'un héros, Mort d'un noble ennemi  
  
Link revint a son époque.Cette fois il a pour but d'aider Ganondorf a réaliser son rêve pour qu'il ne détruise pas Hyrule. Il se met en route vers les terres Guérudos. Devant le pont. Les gardes le laissèrent passer.Link trouva cela bizzare car elles n'avaient jamais laissé un homme entrer dans leur camp. Il arriva en vue de la forteresse et une Guerrière lui demandade la suivre.Ganondorf voulait le voir.Dans la salle du throne  
  
Un grand mâle guérudo était assis il dit d'un ton grave :  
  
-Je sais La raison de ta venue Un homme a la cape vet forêt m'a averti que tu vienderais. Alors aceptes tu de m'aider?  
  
-Oui répondit link je t'aiderais a atteidre ce monde.  
  
-Parfait J'ai entendu dire que il y avait une brèche dans le château d'hyrule dans le futur qui nous permeterais de l'atteindre.  
  
Il Pénétrèrent dans le temple du temps et allèrent 15 ans dans le futur. Ils entrèrent dans le château et virent un démon dans la salle du roi.Il ressemblait a un Dragon sans queue et il avait des cornes qui formait des boules de feu. Outre il était très impressionnant. Il dit au Gerudo :  
  
-Viens, rejoint moi et j'accomplirais touts tes rêves quels qu'ils soient car moi, Groth le plus fable des membres du clan du mal celui qui représente le feu je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux même d'aller dans ce monde que tu voudrais tant aller.  
  
Une voix retentit derière les deux jeunes guerriers :  
  
-Ne l'écoutez pas, le seul moyen d'aller dans Aryanna le monde des rêves est de mourir pour une noble cause.  
  
-Pas toi !!!! Dit Groth A cause de toi je suis obligé de les détruire.  
  
Il donna un grand coup de griffe sur le sol et un précipice sans fond emporta Link loin d'ici. Gandondorf se batit pour sauver sa peau mais il se fit carboniser.  
  
-Tu vois Oni a cause de ton insolence tu as perdu deux membres de ton clan le plaladin du feu et l'écuyer de la terre.  
  
-Ce n'est que des dommages minimes car on peut les faire ressuciter. La guerre n'est pas finie tant que le guerrier maître ait prit un camp.Je dois y aller j'ai des choses importantes a faire.  
  
-Nous nous reverons guerrier de l'éther  
  
a suivre… 


	3. Le Guerrier de l'ether

Chapitre 2  
  
Le guerrier de l'ether  
  
Oni était du clan de la lumière il est destiné a combatre le mal jusqu'a sa mort.Depuis la disparition de son père il s'est entrainé comme un fanatique a maîtriser le pouvoir de l'ether.C'etait un élément dangereux a maîtriser car ce pouvoir cosiste a maîtriser les trous noir et invoquer de l'énergie comme les éclairs ou déplacer des astres comme la lune. Il n'avait pas le 10ème du potentiel de son père .Sa tâche était de réveiller le pouvoir des élémentalistes du clan de la lumière.A ce qu'il savait maintenant 2 d'entre eux étaient mort mais il pouvait les réçussiter grâce a un artefact qui s'appelle la pierre D'Aryanna.  
  
Son autre but était de trouver les 2 autres membres qui sont cachés aux confins d'hyrule et les rallier a son clan.Et aussi il y avait le guerrier maître il fréquente les deux clans et il n'a jamais rallié un de ceux- ci.Pour l'instant il décida de retrouver le valkyrie de l'air.Sa recherche le mena a la montagne de la mort qui était maintenant désertée par les gorons.Il entra dans les ruines du village de ceux-ci et visita un peu.La seule construction encore debout était le piedéstral ou était le ruby Goron .Il pensa à comment ce peuple vivait quand on entendit :  
  
Quand un pierre s'est mise a penser elle est devenue un goron.  
  
Oni dit :  
  
-Je sais Armos, mais pour quoi est tu la?  
  
Un homme avec une cape vert forêt se tenait dèrière lui il répondit :  
  
-Je suis venu t'avertir,je ne rejoignerais aucun clan.  
  
-Alors nous sommes destinés a vivre dans la bataille éternellement c'est ça.  
  
Non,dit armos.Je vous rapellerais quand le moment sera venu.Mais pour l'instant réunis ton clan c'est vital pour la survie du monde.Au revoir.  
  
Il disparut dans la pénombre.Oni continua son voyage et arriva au sommet de la montagne,Il y vit un shiekah qui se battait dans le vide.Il l'interpella.Le jeune homme lui dit je suis prêt a combatre a tes côtés je m'appelle Cyan et je suis capable de maitriser les pouvoirs de l'air.Au loin Armos regardait la scène.La survie de ce clan était le dernier espoir  
  
Du monde….  
  
A suivre…… 


	4. Du cote des Mechants

-Chapitre 3-  
  
Mal et un guerrier  
  
  
  
Les 5 membres du clan de l'ombre avaient pris comme repère l'ancien temple de l'ombre. Dans son coin Ghoth réfléchisait, il était le moins puissant du clan de l'ombre et il avait éliminé 2 membres de l'autre clan. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que les autres pouvaient faire. Mais il y avait 2 personnes au monde capable de détruire leur chef Buhemot ce sont Oni le chef de l'autre clan et…  
  
-Alors les petits méchants ca va toujours bien? Demanda Armos  
  
-Qu'est que tu nous veut guerrier? Répondirent les 5 en chœur  
  
-Je viens vous annoncer que je ne rejoinderais pas votre clan ni celui de la lumière.Le fléau contre lequel je me bat n'est pas de votre puissance alors allez.Je dois maintenant partir  
  
Armos était l'autre personne qu'ils craignaient car il avait la puissance de tous les guerriers des 2 clans réunis.Il était quasiment de la puissance des déesses qui on crée Hyrule.Des statues ont étés crées en son honneur pour protéger les tombeaux au fil des ans elle sont devenues vivantes et explosives(références aux armos)  
  
En s'en allant Armos repense a la tournure des évènements .Il se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais du exister.Ses 3 frères sont en très mauvaise position le premier essaie de reformer son clan ,le 2ème veut détruire le clan du 1er et le 3ème est tombé dan un trou sans fond.Le dernier était perdu, lui même ne savait pas comment le rejoindre.Mais pour l'instant il devait rendre la puissance des 2 clans au maximum pour affronter le grand fléau.Mais le clan de la lumière n'est pas prêt et cela n'est pas bon signe.Il ne peut plus tenir longtemps.Le temps presse il cria de toutes ses forces :ONI DÉPÊCHE TOI LE FLÉAU ARRIVE!!!!  
  
Au loin Oni entendit un cri ce n'est pas bon signe il se dit qu'il devrait se dépêcher…..  
  
A suivre…. 


	5. Eau=Ressurection

Chapitre 4  
  
Eau = Rêve  
  
1 Maintenant 2, Cyan et Oni se dirigent au lac Hylia pour essayer de trouver la maîtresse de l'eau . Depuis quelques temps on dit que le lac est hanté par quelque chose qui fait disparaître les gens. Les habitants du lac ne voulaient pas les laisser traverser de peur qu'il ne reviennent pas. Devant le refus des villageois ils traversèrent a la nage.De l'autre côté ils virent une cabane de rondins .En cognant à la porte ils entendirent une voix charmante crier :La personne que vous cherchez est au bout du sentier a l'arrière de ma maison.Ils empruntèrent le sentier et le suivirent.Il était sinueux et plein de pièges étaient sur la route.Plus loin ils virent une montagne de corps morts. Ce n'était pas bon présage.  
  
  
  
2 Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière avec un autel et une pierre dessus.Une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux et dit :Je m'appelle Clara et je suis une maîtresse de l'eau je suis la gardienne de la pierre d'Aryanna. Touts les corps que vous avez vu sont le corps de ceux qui ont cherché a voler la pierre. Mais seul les membres d'un des clans de l'ombre ou de la lumière peuvent y entrer.Je vais vus rejoindre dans votre quête et je vais permettre a Oni d'entrer dans le monde des rêves pour ressuçiter Ganondorf et Link. Le seul moyen de les faire revenir a la vie est de les débarasser de leurs démons intérieurs.Pour entrer dans ce monde il faut que pense fortement a ton souhait le plus cher . Alors il pensa a revoir son père et ses frères disparus et la pierre l'absorba.Il était entré dans le monde des rêves.  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5 A suivre….. 


	6. Aryanna

Chapitre 5  
  
Aryanna  
  
Oni ouvrit les yeux l'endroit où il était avait quelque chose de différent… il flottait dans un vide étoilé.Aryanna s'étendait devant lui. Mais il n'y avait personne tout était vide. Que se passe t'il dans ce monde.Et il vit une fée s'avancer vers lui.Elle dit :Aidez moi étranger tout mon peuple est contrôlé par une force démoniaque.Je suis la seule survivante mais je suis infectée donc je ne peux survivre longtemps a mon état normal.  
  
Peut tu me dire si tu a vu un homme a la peau verte?  
  
Oui il est par la mais il ne pourra pas t'aider il se combat contre lui même.Aide moi……..  
  
Et la fée mourut Oni se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué par la fée et il vit une chose très bizzare Ganon se battait contre Ganondorf.Il essaya d'intervenir mais ne peut rien faire car C'est le combat a ganondorf Il doit le gagner seul. Ganondorf vit oni et cela lui donna du courage Il Fit une mega boule d'énergie et détruisit Ganon.  
  
Oni se rapprocha de ganondorf. Il lui dit J'ai vaincu mon côté maléfique et maintenant je suis libre. comment sors ton de ce monde ?  
  
-Je sais pas dit oni ,demandons aux habitants du coin.  
  
Il allèrent a une endroit qui ressemblait a un village oni avait oublié l'avertissement de la petite fée.Et Dès qu'ils virent les premiers habitants ils se firent attaquer par eux.Il étaient puissant et nombreux.Ganondorf et oni ne pouvaient que fuir face a cette puissance dans leur fuitte dans cet espace déformé il se firent heurter par un météorite et perdirent connaisance.Ils tombèrent dans un trou qui se referma derrière eux  
  
A suivre 


	7. Fusion

Chapitre 6  
  
Fusion  
  
Oni se réveilla ,tout le clan le regardait.Ils se demandaient s'il n'était pas mort. Ganondorf lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé :Il avaient réussi a s'échapper grâce au vœu d'armos et tu es tombé inconsient.Pendant ce temps un nouveau membre du clan est arrivé celui de la terre flint.  
  
Maintenant armos nous a dit d'aller attaquer le clan de l'ombre pour sceller les élémentaux. Mais nous ne savons pas ce que c'est.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la plaine d'hyrule losque les force de l'ombres les attaquèrent.Cyan fut le premier a être touché par une harpie.Il fit des tornades pour la déplumer.Son corps inerte atterrit sur le sol mais cyan se sentit attiré par lui .Au moment ou il toucha le corps il fusionna avec celui ci et devint un ange.  
  
Clara se battit contre une sirène.Mais la sirène mais elle se fit envoûter par son chant et elle reçut un coup fatal et mourut.La sirène subit le même phénomène que Cyan et elle devint une nymphe  
  
Flint se débattit contre un Moblin géant mais ne pût rien faire et mourut écrasé d'un coup de masse Le moblin se transforma en elfe Musclé.  
  
Le moment de la revange pour Ganondorf est arrivé Gorth se tenait devant lui. Agissant selon sa colère il asséna des coups mortels a Groth et il tomba sous ses coups.Il se transforma en homme aillé avec des aille de démon.  
  
Armos apparut et arrêta le combat il dit :  
  
-Le clan élémentaliste a été complété chacun de vous contrôle le bien et le mal.Oni tu contrôle l'ether. Béhémut toi c'est la magie.Il ne manque plus que link le maître du temps.Suivez moi je vais vous montrer le vrai ennemi et je vais tous vous expliquer…..  
  
  
  
A suivre…. 


	8. Legendes

Chapitre 7  
  
Légendes  
  
Note de l'auteur :Ce chapitre est comme le chapitre qui recueille toutes les légendes de mon histoire. Il est très long (enfin pour moi !)mais c'est sans doute le chapitre que vous appréciez le plus.Aussi après les fusions je vais garder les nom de ceux du clan de la lumière c'est plus simple pour moi.  
  
Bonne lecture!!  
  
Sur le chemin, Armos commença donc à expliquer toute l'histoire au clan. Il commença par la légende des élémentalistes :  
  
1-Les élémentalistes  
  
Au début des temps quand les déesses séparèrent le monde du chaos elles créèrent la triforce. Pour la défendre les Hyliens et les Shiekah se partageaient la tâche. Un jour une autre relique sainte arriva c'était le pentagrame des éléments. Pour le protéger 8 guerriers de différentes races ont été choisies Un kokiri représentait la terre, Un mâle guerudo le feu, Une nymphe l'eau, un shiekah l'air, un goron la magie, un hylien le temps un poe l'esprit et un humain l'éther. Ensemble ils étaient supposés garder le pentagrame et le cacher de toutes les êtres vivants.Ils aidèrent secrètement les 7 sages à bâtir leurs temples. Et à la fin, ils bâtirent leur temple à la frontière même d'hyrule là ou aucune personne n'est jamais allé sur le bord d'une falaise sans fond que l'on appela Ark. Leur premier grand achèvement a été fait.  
  
  
  
Puis Armos raconta la légende du Chaos :  
  
2-Chaos  
  
Avant la création du monde s'étendait une masse informe et vide c'était le chaos. Quand les déesses créèrent hyrule ,elles payèrent le prix de donner une intelligence à cette sombre chose. Le résultat fut terrible Il créa plein de mondes similaires a hyrule mais au lieu que ce soit les déesses qui soient vénérées c'était lui. Il se servit de sa puissance pour créer une armée et envahir hyrule. A la tête de cette armée se trouvait le dernier guerrier élémentalistes : L'immortel guerrier du chaos. Ce dernier faisait partie du chaos, il était la moitié de celui-ci. S'il était détruit le chaos mourrait et vice-versa. Sa puissance était inégale à tout ce qui pouvait exister. Et il se préparait à se battre contre les habitant d'hyrule.  
  
  
  
Armos fit une pause. Le soleil venait de se coucher et ils firent un camp dans un bois et c'est sur le hurlement d'un wolfos qu'Armos continua son histoire  
  
3-La grande guerre  
  
Et la journée fatidique arriva.Les sombres forces du chaos sortirent des falaises creuses d'Ark. Cela prit par surprise les guerriers du temple et commencèrent à battre en retraite et perdirent le contrôle de la moitié d'hyrule.Une chance qu'ils avaient encore en leur possession le pentacle des éléments.Ils utilisèrent son pouvoir et vainquirent l'armée mais un guerrier restait debout : le guerrier du chaos Un long et pénible combat commença entre ces deux forces titanesques et un par un les élémentalistes tombèrent. Arriva le moment ou le guerrier vit le pentacle, il réveilla son pouvoir et c'est à ce moment que l'espoir revint au fond du dernier guerrier encore debout :celui du temps. Le pouvoir que le chaos avait réveillé n'était nul autre que le bien et le mal. Tous les guerriers se séparèrent en 2 sauf 3 :ceux de la magie du de l'éther et du temps.  
  
Armos reprit une autre pause tous écoutaient passionnément ses légendes. La noirceur se manifestait de plus en plus autour d'eux, mais impassible Armos continua.  
  
4-Aryanna  
  
Le chaos mis en déroute, la guerre était maintenant finie. La paix revint sur Hyrule. Mais un jour un météore tomba sur le tracé de la rivière Zora créant l'emplacement du lac Hylia là ou nous la connaissons. Les habitants des environs curieux et terrifiés à la fois approchèrent de l'endroit où était tombé ce météore. Ils trouvèrent une pierre ronde avec un pentagramme dessiné dessus. Mystérieusement tous ceux qui s'approchaient de la pierre disparaissaient .On décretta cette région maudite. Mais en fait ce qu'il se passait c'est qu'ils se retrouvaient dans le monde primaire ,celui d'ou les déesses et le chaos viennent : Aryanna.La région fut désertée par les habitants de la région. Ce fut lors de cet exil que l'eau prit place et forma le lac hylia. Un envoyé d'aryanna vit pour cacher la pierre et la protéger…  
  
  
  
Tout le monde se retourna vers Clara.Elle dit :  
  
-Mais je connaît cette légende elle passe de génération en génération dans ma famille! D'après cette légende ça voudrais dire que je viens d'Aryanna!  
  
-Hé oui répondit Armos c'est l'histoire de ta famille. La prochaine légende vous racontera l'histoire du Guerrier du chaos après sa défaite dans la guerre d'hyrule :  
  
5-Apprentissage  
  
Dérouté et perdu Sorma le guerrier du chaos cherchait une réponse à sa raison d'être dans l'univers.Il voyagea de monde en monde consulta les plus grands sages et chacun de ceux-ci lui transmettaient une grande sagesse  
  
Et vint le jour où il retourna dans Hyrule il alla au lac hylia et trouva la pierre d'aryanna. Comme tous ses prédécesseurs il fut transporté a l'intérieur mais contrairement aux autres il survécut au passage et fut le premier être vivant a connaître le monde des déesses. Il apprit à contrôler les pouvoirs des dieux mais en paya le prix : Il perdit la mémoire et on lui en injecta une nouvelle après elles le relachèrent dans hyrule .  
  
  
  
-Voilà pour les légendes de ce monde.dit Armos mais sachez que le chaos est réapparu et vous êtes la seule chance de cet univers.Demain nous partirons vers Ark et iront au temple des éléments la vous rencontrerez le dernier élémentaliste et vous pourrez commencer le combat.  
  
  
  
A suivre….. 


	9. Ark

Chapitre 8  
  
Ark  
  
Cette nuit la armos fit un cauchemar.Son passé lui revenait en souvenirs.Un viell Homme lui disait : Va au temple et to calvaire se terminera .Au premier mouvement qu'il fit il se réveilla .  
  
Le lendemain La bande reprit le chemin il's traversèrent les vertes étendues de la plaine d'hyrule,Les étendues torrides du désert gerudo et escaladé les falaises du monde.Du haut de celles-ci ils virent une chose que peu d'êtres vivants avaient vu : Ark.C'était une falaise sans fond et à l'autre extrémité commençait un autre monde.Le temple était à côté. Après une heure de marche ils arrivèrent au seuil du temple.Les colonnes millénaires silencieuses s'élevaient de par et d'autres de la pièce.Les dalles résonnaient au bruits de leurs pas .Au centre de la pièce un corps d'un elfe reposait sur un autel.Armos avança lentement vers le corps mit ses Mains sur lui et tomba par terre évanoui.Une sorte de gaz sortit de s0n corps et entra dans celui de l'elfe.Dans un moment qui parut prendre une éternité le corps de l'elfe se leva prit armos et le transporta sur un lit.Il retourna vers le groupe et dit :  
  
-Je m'appelle odin je suis le maître des esprits et l'un des descendants de thor le dernier des élémentalistes de la légende a avoir survécu.Oni béhémut vous êtes aussi des descendants de thor ,vous êtes mes frères…et link aussi.Dès notre plus jeune âge nous avions été séparés par la guerre d'hyrule,Link a été transporté dans la fôrêt kokiri béhémut s'est fait capturer par un apprenti de la secte des ténèbres oni lui s'est fait recruter par l'ordre des paladins et moi j'ai suivi thor jusqu'à sa mort.Il était le guerrier du temps a l'époque et un jour il disparut dans l'un des vortex qu'il avit créé.  
  
Et dans ce cas qui est armos ? Demanda oni perturbé par la tournure des évènements.  
  
-Je ne sais pas trop. Il est venu ici il y a de cela 10 ans.Il avait perdu la mémoire.Il était très doué pour la magie et il possédait un potentiel extraordinaire s'il se rappelait de qu'il était et de tous ses pouvoirs nous aurions plus qu'a espérer qu'il soit gentil car sa puissance dépasse facilement celle de nous tous réunis.Il a accepté de se faire contrôler pour que je puisse tous vous réunir.Maintenant préparez-vous car je sent que demain les forces du chaos vont lancer le premier assault.  
  
Il prirent un repos bien mérité et a l'aube ils se dirigèrent vers le bord de la falaise.Il y avait des tours de guet pour chaque élément.Il se préparèrent et attendirent.La première vague de la horde du chaos arriva des barbares, des guerriers,des paysans et des monstres tous avaient prêté allégance au chaos.Le combat commença.Les sorts des élémentalistes détruirent tous les ennemis qui s'approchaient.Le chaos avait peut-être l'avantage du nombre mais pas de la puissance.Voyant qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de gagner le peu de survivants qui restaient fuirent.  
  
Armos se réveilla. Il avait accepté de se faire contrôler pas odin pour avoir le droit de consulter les archives du temple.C'est peut-être la qu'il trouvera une réponse a ses questions et peut-être retrouvera t-il sa mémoire.Il se dirigea vers un porte qui donnait sur une grande bibliothèque il commença a lire les livres de légendes mais maleureusement la majorité étaient brulés ou arrachés il décida donc de les trier il fit ce travail pendant des heures.Il commencait a désespérer quand il vit une légende intacte qui lui fit rappeler des souvenirs :  
  
Il y a de cela longtemps le chaos se sépara en deux un partie était avide de destruction et l'autre voulait protéger tous les êtres vivants.La haine entre les deux étais si forte qu'un combat était inévitable mais si un détruisait l'autre il se détruisait lui même.Poue éviter ceci ils partirent chacun de leur côté et ils ne devaient jamais se rencontrer.Quand l'un devenait plus puissant l'autre aussi Mais un jour on perdit la trace de ces deux guerriers….  
  
La suite a été effacée par le temps  
  
à L'extérieur le deuxième raid arrivait cette fois ci les monstres étaient plus gros et plus puissants. Mais il manquaient de défense .Après une bataille d'ou sortaient des boules de feu des tremblements de terres et des tornades l'armée fut détruite.Mais un homme avec une tunique noire arriva.Il avançait lentement vars eux 


	10. Link

Chapitre 9  
  
Link  
  
L'homme avançait comme si de rien était. Flint se prépara a attaquer mais ganondorf l'en empêcha.Il se disait que cette personne lui était familière. A la grande surprise de tous Ils découvrirent que c'était link.Les retrouvailles se firent rapidement et il raconta ce qu'il S'était passé depuis sa chute dans la crevasse :  
  
-Quand je suis tombé dans la crevasse j'ai cru que je n'en sortirait jamais.Je suis tombé des heures,des jours jusqu'au moment ou une force m'attirait vers elle.Cette force c'était un Vieux sage qui la maîtrisait .Il m'amena Dans son temple et je commença un apprentissage sévère et intensif.Une autre personne était avec moi, il s'appelait somra et lui aussi était un apprenti du maître.Il m'apprit beaucoup de techniques et me conta maintes et maintes légendes.A la fin de l'entraînement nous étions devenus égaux,en sagesse et en puissance.Le maître nous laissa partir et nous escaladèrent les falaises d'ark.car son temple était creusé bien profondément dans la paroie de ce gouffre mais pas au fond.car il n'y en a aucun.  
  
-Mais somra ce n'est pas le nom du guerrier du chaos? Dit oni  
  
-Oui mais il n'est pas aussi destructeur qu'il l'était dans le passé.il a appris depuis la grande guerre il sait que la destruction est inutille car elle mène a la renaissance.Son seul but maintenant est le repos éternel.Il ne veut plus faire de mal à personne ce n'est pas lui qui a lancé l'attaque contre vous.Ce sont les forces d'aryanna.Quand j'escaladait la falaise je vis une armée monter celle ci grâce a la magie.Je ne sait pas pourquoi mais cette horde a détruit tous les mondes sauf hyrule.Somra ne devrait pas tarder.L'énergie libérée par sa mort suffirait a Sceller l'accès de l'armée pour la stopper définitivement.Mais la seule façon de le tuer est que son double le défie en duel et le tue.Espérons qu'il est dans ce monde où tout l'univers est détruit.Nous n'avons plus qu'a attendre…  
  
  
  
Armos finit de lire la légende.Elle lui faisait rappeler des souvenirs il eut un flashback : Il se vit devant un autre homme qu se battait contre un dragon.L'homme le détruit facillement et il cria de joie au moment ou le pouvoir vital de la bête entra dans son corps Il se retourna et dit a armos :mon frère je ne veut pas te combattre car je sait que je serais obligé de mourir alors ce sort te fera perdre la mémoire pour que tu ne puisse jamais me tuer .HAHAHA!  
  
Tout d'un coup sa mémoire lui revint il était le double de somra son il pouvait le sentir arriver par la crevasse il entra en télépatie avec lui :  
  
-Somra…. Je me rappelle de tout .alors pourquoi viens tu ici.Tu veut me faire soufrir encore plus qu'avant en m'humiliant?  
  
-Non armos je suis venu pour laisser une chance aux hyliens Tu vois notre mort liberrera assez d'énergie pour sceller la falaise donc les ennemis ne pourrons plus passer et cela donnera le temps aux autres de trouver le pentacle des éléments et de leur donner une chance contre les forces d'arryanna.  
  
-J'ai compris. Répondit armos. Moi aussi je veux mourir de toute façon donc je t'attenderais.A bientôt frère,a bientôt….  
  
Armos se dirigea vers la sortie et vit le résultat des deux premiers combats.Les corps s'étendaient tout le long de la falaise.Il vit le petit groupe autour de link.Il les rejoingit.Il leur dit :  
  
-Je quiterais bientôt le monde des vivants je vais me sacrifier pour vous laisser la chance de trouver le pentacle de éléments car lui seul peut vous donner un chance de gagner contres les forces d'arryanna.Ne vous inquittez pas vous aurrez de nouvaux alliés encore plus puissant que moi et somra.Link sera l'un de ceux-ci les autres vous rejoingnerons plus tard.  
  
A ce moment,Un homme tout gris émerga de la falaise.Armos savait qui était cette personne il sortit son épée et avanca vers lui… 


	11. Le duel

Chapitre 10  
  
Le duel  
  
Armos alla a la rencontre de l'homme.C'était somra .Il savait quoi faire.Il nettoya le sol autour de lui le sang et les corps disparurent.Alors Somra Cria :  
  
-Les deux guerriers du chaos ont décider de quitter ce monde.Notre mon servira a sceller l'accès a ark pour toujours.Moi, la partie destructrice du chaos et Armos la partie de sagesse allons accomplir notre destinée qui se scellera par ce duel.  
  
Armos et somra se placèrent au centre du cercle tracé et Sortirent leurs épées.Le duel commença armos donna quelques coups d'épée mais Somra les para.Somra attaqua a son tour mais ce coup-ci les coups étaient si intenses que de l'électricité sortaient de leurs épées.Des nuages obscurciçaient le ciel et le tonnerre gronda et un éclair fendi les deux épées.Maintenant désarmés ils commencèrent à se battre avec leurs poings.Les coups étaient donnés si rapidement que l'œil d'un hylien ordinaire ne pouvait pas suivre.Et des boules d'énergie explosèrent.Les éclairs tombaient autour d'Eux.Le coups étaient de plus en plus intenses et bientôt on sentaient que l'un des deux allait mourir bientôt.Le combat durat une journées complète et l'état de la terre commençait a se dégrader.La bataille libérait tellement d'énergie que la planète pouvait exploser.Mais finalement, armos et somra créèrent tous les 2 une épée en énergie et se l'enfoncèrent en même temps dans le cœur.  
  
La puissance dégagée par le combat créa un bouclier autour d'ark empêchant l'armée gigantesque qui sortait a peine du vide de passer a l'attaque.Les nuages disparurent et le soleil revint.Quand les élémentalistes arrivèrent pour enterrer les deux corps.Ils ne les trouvèrent pas. Link expliqua :  
  
-La puissance libérée par le combat a détruit leur corps mais pas leur esprit. Il sont quelque par dans un lieu ou il auront le repos éternel.Mais il se sont sacrifiés pour nous donner plus de temps pour trouver le pentacle des éléments.alors je partirai a sa recherche…seul.Au revoir mes amis et a bientôt.  
  
Link disparut comme par magie.Ce fut le moment ou le groupe se sépara une autre fois pour se reposer de toutes leur aventures.Flint retourna chez les kokiris , Clara retourna a la garde de sa pierre aux rivages du lac hylia.Cyan Alla se réfugier dans la montagne de la mort.Ganondorf et béhémut restèrent au temple pour aider odin a faire des recherches dans le temple.Oni lui partit en quête de réponse et reprit ses voyages…  
  
Le monde ainsi sauve Une nouvelle ère pouvait maintenat commencer et c'est a partir de ce jour que l'on commença a compter les jours. 


	12. Epilogue

Épilogue  
  
  
  
Journal d'oni jour 1 année 0 :  
  
Entrée 1  
  
Maintenant que l'ennemi a été maîtrisé link est partit seul a la quête du pentacle des éléments.Le groupe s'est séparé contre mon gré.Arès tous les efforts que j'ai mit pour qu'on soit ensemble il faut être séparé.Je suis reparit en quête de réponses a mes questions sur mon père.J'èspère que je trouverais quel que chose.  
  
Entrée 2  
  
Ca y est j'ai trouvé des ruines qui semblent être la clef a toutes mes réponses. J'y ai trouvé un genre de portail qui mène vers un autre monde j'ai décidé de l'emprunter.Pour moi les aventures ne sont pas encore terminées…  
  
  
  
Elles commencent…  
  
  
  
Suite dans Le pentacle des éléments…. 


End file.
